Velika
Velika is a poetically eccentric and inventive Po-Matoran who was a member of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Biography Pre-Voya Nui Velika, like the other Matoran of Voya Nui, was a Matoran who, for one reason or another, was sent to Karzahni to be repaired. He was rebuilt, but in a new, weakened form. To compensate for this, the Maker Karzahni bestowed him with a pair of Power Carver tools. Never-the-less, Karzahni remained disgruntled with his failure to properly repair Matoran, and sent Velika with other similarly "fixed" Matoran to the distant land of Voya Nui, which at the time was a landlocked region of the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, Voya Nui was torn from its' place at the center of the Southern Continent and ended up as a drifting island on Aqua Magna. The Matoran's Turaga, Jovan, was killed in the upheaval. Voya Nui Velika lived for one-thousand years on Voya Nui, enduring the endless hardships in the struggle for survival, before the arrival of six Toa Canisters bearing the menacing Piraka. He and his five friends on the island were suspicious of these newcomers who claimed to be Toa. The six Matoran joined together as the Voya Nui Resistance Team when Balta and Garan discovered the Piraka were not Toa, and they successfully remained free after the Piraka ambushed and enslaved the rest of the Matoran population with their Zamor Launchers. An early mission of the Resistance Team involved the theft of a Zamor Sphere from Vezok. While the group hid, waiting for Balta to return with the Zamor, they noticed the flashes of Ice and Fire, which would soon be revealed as the skirmish between the Toa Nuva and the Piraka. The Resistance Team, sans Balta, encountered the newcomers only after their tools and Kanohi Nuva had been taken, and trusted them no more than the Piraka, since they had neither seen nor heard of Toa Nuva before and had given up hope of salvation at the hands of Toa. They did battle with the Toa Nuva before Balta arrived, bringing news that the six Toa Nuva were in fact friends. The Toa and Matoran then joined forces and headed for the Piraka Stronghold. Outside, Tahu tried to burn the lock on the back door, when Piruk saw Reidak coming. The others remained hidden while Lewa taunted Reidak, inciting the ebon-armored Piraka until he accidentally punched the door down. Reidak ran inside to warn his fellow Piraka of the now unhindered Toa Nuva and Matoran invaders, and the group followed. They were able to recover the Toa Nuva's Kanohi Nuva and Toa Tools before entering the Antidermis Chamber to challenge the Piraka once more. However, the Matoran and the Toa Nuva fell at the hands of the Piraka's new ally, Brutaka. The Matoran were taken by the Piraka for questioning while the Toa were taken by Brutaka. Velika was interrogated with the others in the Chamber of Truth. They managed to escape, and met up with the new Toa Inika. Together, they split up and headed in three teams to cure the infected Matoran of the Antidermis virus, taking Velika's suggestion of using Energized Protodermis and the Zamor Launchers he had manufactured to accomplish this feat. Velika went with Garan, Kongu, and Nuparu. Velika helped Nuparu discover the weakness of the Nektann guarding the stronghold, allowing their team to successfully infiltrate it to look for the Toa Nuva. The group found the Toa's mask and tools and, believing them dead, confronted the Piraka. Luckily, the other teams arrived. When the Piraka and Brutaka began fighting with the Toa Inika, the Voya Nui Resistance Team separated from the Toa Inika and began to search for the Toa Nuva. They finally found and freed the Toa Nuva just after the final battle between Vezon and the Inika. The Toa exchanged farewells before both teams finally left for different locations. The Toa Nuva went to Metru Nui, where Axonn had told them they would find further instructions, and the Toa Inika went down [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]] to find and deliver the Kanohi Ignika to the place it needed to be used to save the life of Mata Nui. Shortly afterward, Axonn gathered the Matoran of Voya Nui in the Nui Caves to survive Voya Nui's descent once the Toa Mahri destroyed ''"The Cord" holding it up. They were also joined by the Matoran of Mahri Nui, who had been gathered by the Toa Mahri and taken up "The Cord". Velika and his friends were able to survive the return to the Southern Continent safely. When Makuta Teridax was killed while in control of the Matoran Universe, Velika relocated to Spherus Magna, along with all the other Matoran, to continue their lives. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Velika was one of the Matoran transformed into a Toa by Takanuva. Abilities & Traits Velika has a unique view of the world, and has a habit of speaking in riddles. His insight in these riddles and fables helped many times in the liberation of Voya Nui, but fellow resistance member Kazi finds the habit highly irritating. Velika is also an inventor and is very skilled with technology. He invented multiple-shot Zamor Launchers for the Toa Inika, based on the design of a regular Zamor Launcher stolen from the Piraka. Tools Velika has a pair of Power Carvers, which he uses to make tools and weapons from rock or other materials. Trivia Velika is Greg Farshtey's favorite Matoran. Appearances .]] *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Komau Wearers